The Mission of Sadness
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Antara dibunuh dan membunuh. Mana yang kau pilih, Sasuke? Aku memilih .../"Lantai 1 clear."/"Halo ... agen Ino disini, lantai 2 juga clear."/"Sakura, cukup! Mereka sudah jauh! Mending kita urus dulu Tuan Menteri!"/"Kali ini aku bersumpah akan menangkapmu, atau bila perlu aku akan membunuhmu!"/WarnInside/Mind RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OS, OOC, AU, EYD berantakan, typos, abal, gaje, rush, dll.**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Romance**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**A/N : Fic selingan, karena saya belum dapat ide buat ngelanjutin fic multichap *nyengir* maaf ya minna.**

**.**

.

Antara dibunuh dan membunuh

Mana yang kau pilih, Sasuke?

.

Aku memilih ...

.

.

**~Sakura POV~**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen di daerah Kyuushuu. Diumurku yang mencapai 20 tahun ini, aku sudah dipilih menjadi salah satu dari anggota resmi Organisasi Rahasia ANBU oleh Tsunade-_shisou_ yang tak lain adalah Ketua dari organisasi tersebut. Sebuah organisasi yang didirikan 10 tahun lalu, yang sekarang ini mengemban tugas untuk mengincar dan menangkap pelaku dari pembantaian sebuah keluarga besar. Diduga, orang yang sama tengah melakukan pembunuhan berantai di berbagai tempat dan pencurian berkas-berkas pemerintahan, oleh karena itu ia telah dicap sebagai buronan.

Kau pasti bertanya, apa itu ANBU? ANBU adalah organisasi rahasia untuk menangani kasus-kasus kriminal yang berat, kasus-kasus dimana polisi sudah tidak dapat menanganinya. Dalam organisasi ini terdapat 324 orang yang memiliki tugas berbeda, seperti halnya ada beberapa detektif ternama, beberapa agen rahasia, beberapa teknisi-teknisi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku adalah salah satu agen rahasia yang bertugas menangkap pelaku pembantaian tersebut. Ditemani sahabatku Naruto dan Ino yang juga sahabat baikku, serta dipantau dari Markas Utama oleh rekan kerjaku sesama agen.

Sebelumnya, kami telah mendapat informasi bahwa pelaku dengan julukan _'Nuke-hito'_ akan singgah di 3 kota berbeda. Dan aku berharap, aku akan segera menangkapnya.

Dalam hal ini, aku memang masih Junior, wajar saja bila dalam setahun ini aku hanya diperintahkan untuk mengerjakan satu misi dalam 3 tempat berbeda, di Suna, Iwa, dan Konoha. Satu misi yang sama, menangkap 'Nuke-hito' yang selalu berpindah tempat. Tidak seperti _Senior_-ku kebanyakan yang sudah mendapat 10 misi tingkat A dalam 10 atau sampai 15 tempat berbeda. Namun, aku bangga, meski masih _Junior_, Ketua sudah memberiku misi tingkat C.

Kalau ditanya mengenai keluarga atau bahkan pacar, aku meninggalkan mereka sejak memasuki masa kuliah. Setelah dipilih sebagai anggota ANBU, aku tak bisa lagi menemui mereka, berbeda sekali ketika aku masih kuliah dulu, aku masih dapat mengunjungi mereka. Kalau sekarang, aku terlalu sibuk dengan misiku. Jujur saja, aku merindukan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_, begitu juga dengan kekasihku yang menemani semenjak 2 tahun terakhir, dia Sasuke.

Aku pernah mendengar dari temanku, Ketua akan memperbolehkan para agen untuk pulang jika hanya misi mereka telah terselesaikan dengan baik, maka dari itu aku telah bertekad kuat untuk menangkap pelaku kejahatan tingkat C itu.

Ini kisahku, perjalanan hidupku selama bertugas sebagai agen rahasia ANBU. Tentang sebuah misi yang menyakitkan.

**~Normal POV~**

**Tempat 1, Suna.**

Gadis bersurai merah muda panjang dengan satu kunciran itu baru saja mempersiakan perlengkapannya untuk bertugas. Menurut pantauan Neji—rekan kerjanya—Sakura harus memeriksa gedung bekas perusahaan yang semua datanya belum sempat dibereskan, ia menduga bahwa buronan itu akan berada disana. Sesuai perintah, Sakura, Naruto, dan Ino segera menuju tempat tersebut.

Setelah sampai, mereka bertiga mulai mengelilingi bagian dalam gedung itu. Lantai pertama bagian Naruto, lantai kedua bagian Ino, dan lantai 3 serta lantai 4 bagian Sakura.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu telah memilih untuk mengecek 2 lantai teratas, ia mendapat _feeling_ bahwa orang itu akan berada disana. Jadi, dengan hati-hati, ia mulai mengendap-endap seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Berbekal sebuah pistol, persediaan peluru, dan dua pistol tambahan yang ia letakan tepat di dalam jas hitam yang ia kenakan, serta sebuah _microphone_ yang terhubung dengan telinganya.

Mengecek hampir seluruh ruangan yang ada di lantai 3, Sakura belum mendapatkan apapun. Tak ada jejak, tak ada pertanda ada seseorang disana. Setelah yakin bahwa di lantai itu memang kosong, kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk mengecek lantai 4.

Sakura menyiagakan pistol di tangannya sesaat setelah lift di lanta 4 itu terbuka. Tetap sama, tak ada siapa pun yang ia lihat. Sejenak, ia menurunkan pistol tersebut. Mulai berjalan seperti biasa untuk memastikan bahwa di gedung ini tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya.

TAP TAP TAP!

Derap langkah kaki terdengar jelas dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat, Sakura menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik meja yang berjejer di sampingnya. Ia sedikit tersentak kaget setelah menyadari bahwa seseorang berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tak beraturan, Sakura mulai menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok itu.

'Aku harap ini dia,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Halo ... halo ... agen Naruto disini," tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar dari _microphone_ tersebut.

Sakura kembali tersentak tatkala mendengar suara sahabatnya itu secara tiba-tiba. Refleks sebelah tangannya menekan tombol kecil yang terdapat di alat tersebut.

"Ada apa Naruto?" bisiknya dengan sangat pelan.

"Lantai 1 _clear_," jawabnya dengan mantap

"Halo ... agen Ino disini, lantai 2 juga _clear_," suara lain kembali muncul dari seberang.

Setelah mendengar suara yang terakhir itu, senyuman mengembang dalam raut wajah Sakura.

"Baguslah. Aku dapat sesuatu di lantai 4, cepat kemari."

"Baik," jawab kedua orang itu serentak.

Mata _emerald_-nya mulai menerawang ke depan. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berbadan tegap tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kepala pemuda tersebut sempat menoleh ke semua arah, mungkin untuk memastikan tak ada orang. Sedangkan Sakura yang tengah mengintainya hanya mengernyitkan kening, ia melihat sebuah dokumen yang digenggam pemuda itu.

Sakura membuka lebar kedua matanya saat dirinya sama sekali tak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu, karena sebuah topeng putih menghalanginya, ia seperti tengah menyamar. Aahh ... tepat sekali! Karena ia terlihat sedang menyamar, kini Sakura berpikir bahwa dia adalah 'Nuke-hito'.

Jadi, dengan segenap keberanian, ia mulai berdiri lalu mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah dimana pemuda tersebut berdiri. Sejenak ia mengambil nafas panjang, Sakura terlihat begitu yakin bahwa ia akan menangkap orang itu walaupun Naruto dan Ino tak disampingnya.

"Jangan bergerak!" teriaknya dengan lantang.

Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat, lantas ia menatap ke belakang. Sepasang _emerald_ yang berkilau tertangkap oleh matanya. Sekilas ia nampak tak berbahaya, karena tak ada perlawanan yang ia berikan. Namun ternyata, detik selanjutnya ia malah berlari kencang meninggalkan sang gadis. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"He-hey! _Chotto_!"

Secepat kilat kaki mungil itu mengejarnya hingga sampai di balkon. Sakura menatap tajam dengan tak lelahnya menodongkan pistol ke arah pemuda itu.

"Jadi benar itu kau?" tanya gadis itu seraya terengah, "Aku akan menangkapmu, CAMKAN ITU!"

Pemuda itu tak merespon perkataan Sakura barusan, ia sama sekali tak bergeming. Kembali itu membuat Sakura menjadi bingung. Sejenak Sakura merasa apa lelaki ini akan menyerah? Rupanya tidak. Ia malah melompat dari balkon tersebut.

"Hey! A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

SIIUUTTT!

Nampak dari atas, Sakura melihat seutas tali tambang telah menghubungkan gedung itu dengan gedung yang lainnya. Ternyata sang pemuda tengah menyeberang dengan peluncur pada tali tersebut.

"Ah! Sial!" geramnya kesal.

**Suna : FAILED!**

**=0=0=0=**

**Tempat 2, Iwa.**

"Jadi, tujuan selanjutnya adalah hutan _Green Care_, hn?" tanya Naruto setelah mengemas barang-barang.

"Ya," jawab Sakura dengan singkat.

"Kau tak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Ino secara tiba-tiba, mampu membuat tubuh mungil sang gadis bersurai merah menjadi terpaku.

"Tentu tidak," ucapnya kemudian, "Tidak akan."

Dengan percaya diri, ketiga bersahabat itu mulai menuju tempat tersebut menggunakan mobil hitam milik Naruto. Selama perjalanan, Sakura terus termenung mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Padahal bisa saja ia menembaknya, namun ia malah tak melakukannya. Seperti ada yang menghalangi Sakura untuk menembak. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti. Namun, kali ini ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menangkapnya. Tak peduli seperti apa halangannya, Sakura telah bertekad dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang telah diinformasikan oleh Hinata—rekan kerjanya yang lain—Naruto dan Ino berputar ditempat seraya menengadah ke atas. Hutan _Green Care_ ini benar-benar luas. Mereka berdua tidak yakin bahwa orang itu akan datang kesini. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menapakkan tangannya pada sebuah pohon.

"Dia sudah disini," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, "Dia sudah melewati jalan ini. Ayo! Kita harus cepat!"

Ia mulai berlari menembus semak belukar, diikuti Naruto dan Ino yang masih bingung dengan pernyataan Sakura tadi. Seraya mengepalkan kedua tangan, agen muda dengan surai merah muda itu berlari kencang, ia ingin segera menangkap orang itu, ia ingin secepatnya pulang dan menemui keluarga serta Sasuke. Dengan tekad yang sangat kuat Sakura telah berjanji akan menangkap orang itu dalam keadaan **hidup atau pun mati**.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan begitu menggema di hutan tersebut. Itu sempat membuat Sakura, Naruto dan Ino menghetikan laju kakinya, namun kemudian mereka kembali berlari. Kini laju kaki mereka semakin dipercepat, mereka yakin ada hal buruk yang telah terjadi. Semakin lama, pepohonan terlihat semakin sedikit. Sebuah cahaya terang terlihat jelas dari arah depan.

SREETTT! Dengan sekali hentakan kaki, mereka menerobos semak belukar yang begitu banyak dimana cahaya tersebut berasal. Mereka membelalakkan mata, tatkala melihat jalanan mulus nan sepi telah terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka.

"Tuan Menteri!" teriak Ino dengan histeris saat melihat seseorang terkapar di sebelah mobilnya dengan keadaan penuh darah, "Sakura, Naruto, _mitte_!" kini jari telunjuk gadis tersebut mengarah pada sebuah mobil silver yang tak jauh dari mobil milik korban.

Lagi-lagi Sakura melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan topeng putih yang sama seperti waktu itu. Ternyata benar tadi dia melewati hutan untuk sampai disini. Namun kali ini dia tidak sendiri, terlihat di sampingnya seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam dengan rambut _orange_ dan banyaknya tindikan di wajahnya. Sejenak Sakura berpikir, siapa seseorang dengan kacamata itu? Apa dia yang membantu _'Nuke-hito'_? Entahlah. Sekilas pemuda dengan topeng putih itu kembali menatap _emerald_ hijau milik Sakura, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau lari!"

Saat mesin mobil tersebut menyala lalu kemudian mulai melaju, Sakura mengarahkan pistolnya tepat pada ban mobil tersebut.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tembakan pertama meleset. Mobil itu tetap melaju.

"Kenapa meleset sih?"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tembakan kedua juga tetap meleset. Sakura merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar tidak fokus. Semakin lama, mobil itu semakin jauh meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Sekali lagi!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Sakura, cukup!" Naruto mengambil paksa pistol tersebut dari tangan Sakura, "Mereka sudah jauh! Mending kita urus dulu Tuan Menteri!"

"Tch ...," ia mendecih kesal seraya mulai menghampiri Ino yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Tuan Menteri.

"_Dou_?" tanya Naruto pada Ino.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa Tuan Menteri sudah tak bisa terselamatkan. Melihat isyarat itu, Sakura sudah mulai merasa kesal. Pemuda itu telah banyak membunuh orang serta mencuri berkas-berkas pemerintah, dan Sakura tak akan mengampuninya jika nanti ia bertemu dengannya lagi.

"_Gomen_," ucap Sakura seraya tertunduk, "Aku gagal lagi."

"Tidak biasanya tembakanmu meleset seperti itu. Bukankah kau pernah juara 1 dalam kompetisi menembak?"

"Iya, Ino."

"Lalu, kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan alis yang berkerut.

"A—aku tidak tahu."

"Huuhhh ... sudahlah. Kita harus lebih memfokuskan diri pada misi ini," Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sakura seraya mulai mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, "Aku akan menghubungi _ambulance_ sekarang."

"_Gomen, minna_."

**Iwa : FAILED!**

**=0=0=0=**

**Tempat 3, Konoha.**

Gadis dengan iris _emerald_ itu menatap lekat ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang masih tertidur lelap. Jas hitam dengan satu kancing itu telah dikenakannya, seperti biasa sebuah pistol telah ia genggam. Tas kecil dipinggangnya juga telah ia isi dengan persediaan peluru. Setelah Neji memberi info bahwa tempat terakhir yang akan disinggahi _'Nuke-hito'_ adalah gedung perusahaan keluarga Inuzuka, Sakura lekas bersiap pagi-pagi sekali.

"Maaf, aku akan pergi sendiri," gumamnya pelan seraya menatap sayu pada Naruto dan Ino.

Setelah melayangkan senyuman hambar, Sakura lekas pergi meninggalkan apartemen tempatnya menginap. Dengan mobil hitam miliknya, Sakura menuju gedung tersebut. Sebelum itu, Neji mengatakan bahwa gedung tersebut telah dikosongkan agar tidak ada korban, lagi pula, sepertinya orang itu hanya mengincar berkas-berkas dalam gedung tersebut.

"Demi Sasuke dan keluargaku. Kali ini aku bersumpah akan menangkapmu, atau bila perlu aku akan **membunuhmu**!"

Gadis itu terus bergelut dengan pikirannya selama perjalanan. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa ada saja orang seperti dia, yang rela membunuh dan mencuri demi alasan yang tak jelas.

10 menit berlalu sudah. Setelah Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya, ia lekas turun lalu segera memasuki gedung tersebut dengan hati-hati. Saat di dalam gedung, dari caranya menatap ke sebuah arah, nampaknya Sakura tengah mencurigai ruangan yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan sangat pelan serta menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Sakura tahu, sebuah ruangan yang diduga bekas tempat rapat itu menyimpan sesuatu di dalam lemari besar yang berada di pojokan. Suatu berkas yang berharga bagi perusahaan ini.

"Sepertinya mereka mengetahui bahwa kita akan berada disini," ucap seorang pemuda dengan tiba-tiba.

Itu membuat Sakura terkejut dan langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan mengingat sepertinya ada dua orang atau lebih yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tak membunuh gadis itu, ha?" suara itu kembali terdengar.

"A-aku tak bisa," suara berat mulai menyahut, dari suaranya dapat diketahui bahwa ia nampaknya juga seorang pemuda.

"Kalau kau tak membunuhnya, dia bisa saja melanjutkan kudeta ini, bodoh!"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ..."

"Berhenti!"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis merah muda itu, dengan serentak ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengarahkan pistol pada kedua pemuda itu. Terlihat jelas ekspresi terkejut dari keduanya tatkala melihat gadis yang memakai jas dengan logo ANBU itu menodongkan pistolnya.

"Jangan bergerak! Atau aku tembak!"

Hening.

_Emerald_-nya berkilat melihat kedua pemuda yang sama dengan yang pernah membunuh Tuan Mentri beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia telah meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini adalah ulah dari mereka berdua.

"Hahaha," pemuda berkacamata itu tertawa renyah, "Kau mau menembak? Silahkan saja," ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan kedua matanya. Sedangkan pemuda bertopeng putih itu sama sekali tidak bergerak atau berbicara apa pun.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Tuan."

"Ayolah, memang apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis kecil sepertimu?"

"Kau!"

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol hitam yang berada di tangan kanannya. Sakura yang sedari tadi merasa kesal karena misi di 2 tempat sebelumnya telah gagal, kini bertambah kesal dengan perkataan pemuda itu. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk menembaknya sejak awal, lalu ...

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Dengan cepat pemuda itu berguling hingga berada di belakang meja. Ia begitu cepat hingga semua tembakan Sakura tak mengenainya. Pemuda bertopeng itu pun kini telah berada di balik tiang yang terbuat dari tembok di samping kirinya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tembakan pembalasan telah diluncurkan pemuda berkacamata tersebut dari balik meja. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura terkejut dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya kembali hingga terlindungi oleh dinding.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Pemuda tersebut terus menembak tanpa jeda sedetik pun.

"Kenapa Nona? Kau takut, eh?" teriaknya dari balik meja.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Ayo tunjukkan dirimu," pemuda tersebut mulai beranjak berdiri saat menyadari bahwa Sakura tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menembak.

"Tch ... sial!" gumam gadis itu pelan seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sakura lebih menunggu tembakan itu berakhir meski pemuda itu akan sampai di tempatnya. Dengan begitu ia bisa langsung menembaknya dengan tepat, begitulah yang ada dalam benak gadis berparas cantik berhias _emerald_ itu.

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

Hingga detik ke-10, suasana dalam rangan itu hening. Tak ada suara tembakan atau suara yang lainnya lagi. Sakura sedikit bingung dengan keadaan itu.

'Apa mereka melarikan diri dari jendela?' gumamnya dalam hati.

Perlahan Sakura mendelik dari balik dinding. Tak ada siapapun disana. Itu membuat Sakura memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa memikirkan bahaya yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Kemana mereka?" ia bertanya entah pada siapa.

TAP!

Langkah pertama telah dilakukan, tidak terjadi apapun. Sakura yang mash menyiagakan pistol di tangannya hanya menghela nafas panjang dengan jantung yang masih berdebar tak karuan. Setelah memastikan bahwa tak akan terjadi apapun, jadi ia putuskan untuk mengambil langkah kedua.

TAP!

"Kemana mereka berdua?"

Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Namun tetap saja ia tak menemukan siapapun. Pistol yang sedari tadi ia siagakan, kini perlahan diturunkan. Langkah yang tadi mengendap-endap, kini ia kembali berjalan seperti biasa, hingga ...

PLUG! Tangan seseorang mencengkeram erat tangan Sakura dari belakang dengan sangat keras, sehingga pistol yang Sakura genggam terjatuh ke lantai.

GREP!

"Kyaaa~"

Kedua tangan mulusnya digenggam paksa oleh sebelah tangan yang kasar, Sakura terpaksa memutarkan tubuhnya sebanyak dua kali karena kalau tidak, tangannya bisa saja patah. Setelah itu sang gadis tak dapat melakukan apapun lagi.

"Bagaimana, Nona?" tanya pemuda berkacamata yang entah bagaimana kini ia telah mengunci semua pergerakan gadis itu.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tatkala melihat dirinya sendiri tak bisa bergerak. Kedua lengannya telah digenggam dengan erat di belakang tubuhnya, lalu sebuah pistol telah berada di samping kepalanya, peluru di pistol itu telah siap menembus isi kepala sang gadis Haruno.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, ha?" ucap Sakura seraya berusaha melepaskan diri, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan bergerak, Nona. Atau kepalamu akan ku tembak," pemuda itu menekankan lubang pistol tersebut ke kepala Sakura sembari menyeringai lebar.

"Jadi, tadi kau bersembunyi di balik pintu, hn? Lalu memancingku untuk masuk ke dalam agar kau dapat menembakku?"

"Hahahaha, kau pintar juga, Nona."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Seseorang muncul dari balik tiang tembok, dengan topeng putih yang menghalangi raut wajah aslinya, pemuda bertopeng itu mengangkat pistol dalam genggamannya hingga tertuju ke arah dimana Sakura berdiri.

"Wah wah ... kau terlambat," pemuda berkacamata kembali menyeringai, "Maaf, aku akan membunuhnya sekarang."

Sakura masih saja berusaha melepaskan diri disaat kedua orang itu terlihat saling memfokuskan diri pada satu sama lain, namun tetap saja, sulit baginya untuk melepas genggaman erat pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya dengan nada tinggi.

"Diam kau!" ia semakin mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan gadis tersebut, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku yang akan membunuhnya," ucap pemuda bertopeng dengan lantang.

Sakura dan pemuda berkacamata itu sontak terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan ekspresi yang berbeda mereka menunjukkan perasaannya, seperti Sakura yang berubah menjadi tegang karena takut, namun sebaliknya, pemuda berkacamata itu malah tersenyum licik sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Bukankah, kau tak ingin membunuh gadis ini? Kenapa kau berubah seperti itu?"

"Lepaskan dia, aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Hahaha, kau ini bodoh atau—"

DOR!

Dengan cepat sebuah peluru melesat dari pistol tersebut. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tatkala melihat peluru melayang hampir menyerempet pipi mulus gadis keturunan Haruno itu. Sakura yang baru saja berpikir bahwa pemuda bertopeng itu akan menembaknya, ternyata salah. Pemuda itu menembak kepala dari pemuda berkacamata yang tadi mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

Gadis itu terdiam tak bergeming saat tubuh yang dipenuhi darah itu mulai ambruk ke lantai. Dalam misi di tempat ketiganya ini, Sakura baru merasakan sebuah peluru melesat dari jarak sedekat itu, tak ayal jika sekarang gadis tersebut masih merasa shock.

"Hn," pemuda bertopeng itu membalikan tubuhnya, lalu merobekkan kertas yang berada di atas meja, "Kau boleh pergi jika tak ingin mati seperti dia."

**~Sakura POV~**

Aku masih tetap terdiam saat pemuda itu mulai melangkah melewatiku. Aku benar-benar merasa terkejut saat peluru tersebut hampir menyerempet pipi sebelah kananku. Demi _Kami-sama_! Untunglah dia tidak benar-benar berpikir untuk membunuhku.

Sejenak aku menghela nafas, lalu kemudian menoleh ke belakang saat pemuda tersebut mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku pun tersenyum sebagai tanda terimakasih, walaupun dai tak dapat melihatku. Setelah itu, aku mulai mengambil pistolku yang tergeletak di lantai. kemudian, kakiku mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar sama sepertinya.

"Aku selamat," gumamku pelan seraya menyeka keringat menggunakan punggung tangan.

Sekilas aku terdiam dengan laju kakiku yang berhenti. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas begitu saja dalam benakku. Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa dia menyelamatkanku?" tanyaku seraya bertopang dagu, "Bukankah seharusnya dia membunuhku? Dan lagi pula dia itu kan buron— eh?"

Ketika aku sudah menyadarinya, dengan cepat aku berlari menyusulnya, aku hampir saja melupakan bahwa meski dia menyelamatkanku tapi tetap saja dia itu buronan. Dan bisa-bisanya aku melupakan hal penting seperti itu.

**~Normal POV~**

"Hey! Berhenti!"

TAP!

Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti seketika saat mendengar sebuah teriakan yang nyaring. Lekas ia menoleh ke belakang, dimana gadis bersurai merah muda itu telah berdiri tak jauh darinya seraya menodongkan pistol miliknya.

"Ka-kau mau melarikan diri disaat aku lengah, eh?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan nafas yang terengah, "Kau memang sudah menyelamatkanku, namun bukan berarti kau bisa melarikan diri!"

"Hn," pemuda itu malah membalikkan tubuhnya kembali seolah tak menggubris perkataan sang gadis.

"Diam di tempatmu! Atau akan ku tembak!"

Pemuda bertopeng putih itu kembali melangkah, dia benar-benar tak menghiraukan Sakura. Jelas saja itu membuat Sakura menjadi naik darah.

"Aku bilang diam di tempat!"

Peringatan yang kedua tetap tak di gubris. Dia tetap saja berjalan dan hampir mendekati pintu keluar.

"Aku serius! Aku akan menembakmu!"

Sebelah tangan pemuda tersebut telah mencapai kenop pintu, itu membuat kedua _emerald_-nya terbuka lebar.

'Aku harus menembaknya! Atau dia kan melarikan diri,' tekadnya dalam hati.

Tangan Sakura bergetar hebat saat hendak menembak pemuda itu. Ia seolah tak sanggup menembaknya, padahal pemuda itu adalah buronannya. Sakura mulai menguatkan hatinya, meski perasaannya mengatakan agar jangan menembak.

'Ada apa ini? Hey! Ayo tembak dia Sakura!' gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia melihat pemuda tersebut sudah berada di luar gedung. Semakin lama, ia semakin menjauh.

'Aku tak punya pilihan lain.'

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, mata yang tertutup, dan bibir bawah yang ia gigit. Telunjuknya mulai menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut.

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

DOR!

Sebuah peluru melayang dengan cepat. Menembus pintu keluar yang terbuat dari kaca, dan membuat sebuah lubang kecil dengan retakan disetiap sisinya. Lalu detik selanjutnya, peluru tersebut telah berhasil menembus bahu sebelah kanan pemuda bertopeng itu. Dan seketika itu juga tubuh tegapnya terjatuh ke bawah.

Sakura mulai berlari menghampiri tubuh pemuda tersebut yang telah ambruk ke bawah dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari bahunya. Meski Sakura mengaku senang telah berhasil melumpuhkannya, namun di sisi lain gadis tersebut merasa bersalah. Entah perasaan yang datang dari mana, ia merasa begitu salah untuk melaksanakan tugasnya yang jelas-jelas untuk menangkap seorang buronan.

"Maaf, kau membuatku tak mempunyai pilihan lain," ucap gadis tersebut seraya menatap lekat tubuh tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Pemuda tersebut kelihatannya belum mencapai kematiannya, karena meski setelah ditembak, ia masih mampu untuk menatap Sakura yang telah berada di sampinganya, ya meskipun dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang sekarat.

"U-uma—" pemuda tersebut terlihat ingin mengatakan seseutu pada Sakura, tentu saja itu membuat Sakura mengernyit.

"Eh?"

"_U—umaku a—aisete imasuka? Cherry ..."_

DEG!

*Flashback

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

"Hn."

"Inikan sudah setahun hubungan kita."

"Hn."

"Uummm ... kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang seperti itu?"

"Hn."

"Hey, jawab aku, Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan 'hn' saja!"

"Hn."

"Ugh! Kau ini menye—"

"_**Umaku aisete imasuka? Cherry ...**_"

"Eh?"

"Bisakah aku mencintaimu dengan baik? _Cherry_ ..."

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Lagipula, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Hn."

"Kau tak usah berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu perasaanmu, dan aku pun tahu perasaanku. kita sama-sama saling mencintai 'kan?"

"Hn. Terimakasih."

*End of flashback

"Ti—tidak mungkin."

Sakura hanya menutup mulutnya yang mulai menganga, terlihat jelas bahwa _emerald_ itu telah basah oleh cairan bening. Berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Ka—kau ti—tidak mungkin dia."

"Buka ... topengku."

Sakura yang merasa terkejut sekaligus penasaran hanya menuruti perkataannya, ia mulai berjongkok di samping tubuh itu. Dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan, ia mencoba membuka topeng tersebut untuk memastikan kalau itu bukan kekasihnya, Sasuke.

Tangan kirinya sudah memegang topeng tersebut, dengan tangan yang masih gemetar dan air mata yang hampir saja menetes, Sakura membuka topeng itu dengan cepat.

"_Cherry_ ..."

"Sa—Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tatkala melihat sebuah chip kecil pengubah suara yang terdapat di topeng tersebut. Terlebih lagi, air mata gadis itu semakin mengalir deras saat melihat paras pemuda bermata _onyx_ hitam itu.

Sakura merasa seperti tertusuk pisau tajam saat mengetahui identitas asli pelaku pembunuhan berantai dan pencurian berkas –berkas penting adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Ia tambah tak percaya jika mengingat bahwa dirinya harus menangkap atau bahkan membunuh kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah orang dengan julukan _'Nuke-hito'_.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ ... ke-kenapa?"

"_Gomen_, Sakura," ia tersenyum manis dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, "Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Ti—tidak ... hiks ... a-aku ... hiks ..."

"Kau tak perlu menangis," perlahan tangan pemuda itu terangkat lalu mendarat di pipi basah milik Sakura, "Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini."

"Tidak! Tidak Sasuke! Tidak!" Sakura berteriak histeris seraya mulai mendekap tubuh yang penuh dengan darah tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura ..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" gadis itu semakin mempererat dekapannya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Sakura merasa bodoh karena tak bisa mengenali Sasuke dari awal. Dan ia merasa sangat bodoh ketika harus menembak kekasihnya sendiri. Pantas saja sejak awal Sakura seolah tak pernah mampu menembak pemuda bertopeng putih itu, karena ternyata hatinya sudah memiliki ikatan batin dengan Sasuke.

"Sa—Sakura ..."

"Tidak! Kau jangan pergi!"

"Hey, lihatlah aku."

Sakura terpaksa melepaskan dekapannya, kemudian menatap sayu pada kekasihnya yang sudah ia tembak beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata kini terlihat bercak-bercak merah disana.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

_Emerald_-nya terfokus pada bibir kekasihnya dimana sebuah senyuman mengembang dalam raut wajah Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya kedua mata _onyx_ hitam itu menutup dengan sendirinya seiring irama nafasnya yang menghilang.

Sakura yang menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah tak bernyawa, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya seraya mendekap tubuh kelu di hadapannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil milik _unit_ angkatan 13 dari ANBU telah datang. Mereka mulai mengambil jasad tersebut, berkat sebuah alat deteksi yang berada dalam jas Sakura, mereka bisa mengetahui dimana gadis tersebut berada.

Sebuah mobil hitam lainnya pun datang, Naruto dan Ino keluar dari mobil tersebut dan lekas menghampiri Sakura yang masih saja berdiam diri dimana kekasihnya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, walaupun kini jasad Sasuke telah di bawa ke Markas Utama. Dengan mata yang menatap kosong ke depan, Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada kedua sahabatnya. Dan mereka pun merasa terkejut, karena Sasuke itu juga adalah salah satu dari sahabat mereka sejak SMA.

Selang beberapa menit, beberapa unit polisi mendatangi tempat kejadian dan langsung mengamankannya dengan garis polisi. Naruto dan Ino mulai membujuk Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu, meski mereka tahu bahwa Sakura masih merasa shock dengan keadaan ini. Dengan ajakan yang kuat dari kedua sahabatnya, akhirnya gadis Haruno itu mengangguk dan mulai menjauhi tempat tersebut seraya menggenggam sebuah kertas penuh darah yang ada di tangan kirinya.

**=0=0=0=**

_Sakura, jika kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tiada. Maafkan aku karena sejak awal sudah mengecewakanmu. Aku memang seorang pembunuh dan pencuri. Namun, aku melakukan ini untuk menghentikan sebuah kudeta. Semua orang yang aku bunuh adalah orang-orang yang dengan licik akan melakukan kudeta untuk merebut pemerintahan. Lalu, tentang semua berkas penting yang aku curi, itu adalah berkas-berkas perjanjian asli dengan penguasa di kota lain untuk mempersukses kudeta ini._

_Aku dipilih oleh Pein untuk menghentikannya, dia bilang aku harus menghabisi seluruh klan Aburame dan menghancurkan semua berkas yag menyangkut kudeta tersebut. Dia memberiku daftar nama orang yang harus aku bunuh, dan apa kau tahu? Kau termasuk didalamnya. Dia bilang bahwa kau bisa menghambat misiku karena tugasmu yang harus menangkapku. Namun, aku menolak. __**Aku tak bisa membunuhmu. Aku lebih memilih dibunuh olehmu disaat-saat terakhir**__. Dan kelihatannya kau telah berhasil melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Dengan kematianku ini, kudeta tersebut tak akan pernah tejadi, lalu tolong katakan pada dunia bahwa aku tidak bersalah._

_Dan, maafkan aku jika aku tak memberitahukanmu tentang semua ini. Aku tidak ingin rencanaku agar kau membunuhku tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Aku juga meminta maaf karena sepertinya aku takkan pernah bisa menjadikanmu sebagai seorang __**Uchiha.**_

**=0=0=0=**

**.**

.

Antara dibunuh dan membunuh

Mana yang kau pilih, Sasuke?

.

Aku memilih ... **dibunuh.**

.

.

**Owari**

Uyeee~ publish juga, setelah 3 jam berkutat dengan laptop ._."

Whuaa~ gimana minna?

Fic-nya makin gaje aja kan xDD

Gomen ne, kalo crime, romance, dan tragedy-nya ga kerasa *bungkuk*

Minta repiyuwnya ya!


End file.
